Déjà Vu
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Sequel to Uncontrollable. A couple creates another couple. BurnFizz and EdDeets.


_**Déjà Vu**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. This is the sequel to _Uncontrollable_. This is a one-shot and my first complete try at Ed/Deets. cough cough There's also Burn/Fizz (well, this _is_ the sequel to a Burn/Fizz one-shot, why not?). This picks up from where it left off: Fizz is now sick, Burn is all healed up and something else. Hope you enjoy! _(This was written a year ago, just ignore and continue on reading; that was just the enthusiasm I had before I finished writing it)_

Please guys, if I left or mispelled something, tell me. I checked this one-shot like a million times and I need your eyes for the million and one time.

* * *

She sneezed. It was her turn to be sick, just because her new boyfriend kissed her a _couple_ of times the night before and one time that morning. She moaned. "Now I know what you felt. How did you survive this headache?" She did not mind the hot head or feeling weak, it was the insane headache she minded.

"With your help," Burn told the girl. He stretched his arm to Fizz's bed. In his hand, he held a glass of water. "And I'm sorry that I got you sick."

She leaned down and grabbed the cup. "Don't worry. If you didn't kiss me, I wouldn't know that you loved me and we couldn't become a couple. I'll get better before you know it." She put the white pill on her mouth and drank the water. She looked at Burn at the corner of her eye. "Y'know, you're a good kisser."

He smiled. "I am? I thought it was you. You kissed me so passionately and you were so smart when you thought of breathing while kissing; I thought I was gonna mess up. I can't wait to kiss you again."

A pair of blue eyes watched hidden at the new couple. _'Passionate? Fizz?! That doesn't sound like her at all! Can love change a person that much? If it does, it better change Burn a little.'_ The love theme interested Ed. Ever since Deets kissed him, he was interested what had made her tick that day. Maybe watching Burn and Fizz will give him an answer.

"Wanna kiss me now?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." Burn climbed her bed. His feet hung a little on the drawer shelves below her bed. He leaned to the girl.

The Dojo Leader felt a hand on his leg that pulled him down. He fell on his back and pulled the eleven-year-old's white and orange-striped blanket.

Burn looked at the culprit, the blue and black-uniformed courier. "What do you guys have against us every time we kiss?"

"Burn, we don't need you to get sick again. Why do you think Fizz got sick?" Ed told him.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't care. What I need is to help her like she helped me."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ol' Skool asked the couriers as he entered the girl's room.

"Burn was—"

"Helping Fizz. She got sick, Ol' Skool. I'm gonna help her," Burn interrupted Ed.

"B-But he—"

"Was gonna stay here again to help her get better and as thanks for helping me yesterday."

"Are you sure? We need you today to keep the gang in shape," the old man said.

He looked at the sick girl on the bed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, fine. Ed, tell Deets that she's in charge again."

"Thank you," coughed Fizz.

Ed and Ol' Skool left the inventor's room. After they left, the couple laughed quietly.

"Uh… Burn?" Ed said as he poked his head from the door.

"Don't even think 'bout it," he said in a serious tone as he looked sternly at the "thirteen"-year-old.

"Heh… right…" Ed said nervously as he left the room again.

* * *

Deets, Loogie and Ed were on their first delivery of the day: a mutated species of animal. They knew that the creature's scientific name was Cani Mutanu and that it should be delivered to the Animal Sanctuary before it woke up and liberated itself from the container.

They felt rather defenseless. They did not know _what_ they were delivering and how dangerous it could be; they needed Fizz. They also did not know where to take a shortcut to get there early, so the creature would not wake up and mess up their delivery; they needed Burn.

"I wonder what those two are doing?" Loogie asked the two couriers.

"Kissing, of course," said Deets.

"Hiding from Ol' Skool," Ed replied.

"Eating…" Dr. Pinch said.

"That's what _you_ wanna do, Dr. Pinch," said Loogie as he looked at the catfish puppet.

"So what?"

* * *

"Burn…" Fizz giggled as he continued to kiss her cheek. "Stop it."

"Why?" he asked as he went close to her lips. He was in the same position he was a few hours ago; body clinging to the side of her bed, but this time he had the drawers open so he could be more stable by stepping on them.

The eleven-year-old heard something. _'Footsteps… Ol' Skool!'_ She turned her back at Burn and covered herself with her blanket. "Ol' Skool's coming. Get down," she whispered.

He did as she told him and jumped down off the bed. He took a few steps back as he heard the footsteps next to him.

"Burn, what're you doing here?" asked Ol' Skool.

"Checking up on her. Fizz's _asleep_." The leader looked at the covered girl as she breathed hard and her blankets moved up and down.

"Good. Did she take her meds?"

"Sure. I was here when she took 'em."

"Great! Thanks!" Ol' Skool left the inventor's room.

Burn looked at Fizz, who uncovered herself. "So, where were we?"

"About my lips," she said as she giggled.

The seventeen-year-old climbed the bed and leaned to Fizz. He placed his face close to hers. "About here?"

She blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

They were about to kiss when they heard a yell. "Burn! I need your help!"

The teenager growled and dropped his sight at the sick redhead. "I'll be right back."

* * *

The trio laughed.

"At least we're not them right now," Ed laughed.

"Though I wish we were," whispered Deets, but Ed heard it and said nothing. "There's the Animal Sanctuary."

They saw the giant silver dome building. It had three revolving fans in the front. A young brown-haired boy stood there waving at them. His blue squared-framed glasses showed his tired hazel eyes, like he had been waiting there for a few hours.

"You guys brought my puppy?" the young boy asked as he looked at the group, searching for something.

"Your puppy?" they asked.

The red container shook on Deets's hands until it fell on the ground and a white light was released. The light disappeared and appeared a small black puppy with eight spider-like legs, small scale-like wings and white horns on its head.

"Pretty neat, huh? It's my mutated puppy. If he didn't saw me, he could escape. He was staying with my grandpa for a while." His hazel eyes lit up in happiness and continued to look between the Dojo couriers.

"Y'know that Fizz isn't here, right?" Ed told him.

"Nor that she likes you!" exclaimed Dr. Pinch.

The boy's head fell down and blushed. "I know… but it's always good to try."

"Even if she has a boyfriend," said Deets.

His head turned to the pink-haired girl. "No, she doesn't."

Loogie kneeled to the boy and put Dr. Pinch on his shoulder. "My dear boy," Loogie said in a British accent. "There comes a time in life where a girl has to make a decision when she accidentally falls in love with the boy she was taking care of."

"Why do you always have to give spoilers?" muttered his catfish puppet.

"Huh?" the boy said confused.

"Burn was sick and Fizz took care of him," explained Ed.

"They fell in love, kissed and now she's sick and Burn's taking "care" of her," Deets finished.

"I envy Burn," the boy said with a scowl.

"You and every little boy who has a crush on her," said Dr. Pinch.

Ed could not help to realize that he was like the young boy. He might just lose Deets like the boy lost any chance with Fizz—though he had none. _'I gotta make a move before I lose her.'_

* * *

Ol' Skool was gone. They were alone. No one could interrupt them.

Fizz licked her leader's lips. "Finally, alone at last."

He kissed her once again. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hmm…" she pondered for a while until Fizz kissed him. "Better…"

They started to kiss once again. Their tongues danced inside their mouths and their moans escaped.

"Hey Burn and Fizz!" exclaimed Ed to the couple. "What ya up to this time?"

The redheaded girl stopped kissing her boyfriend and fell backwards from the chair in her room in surprise of the teen's appearance.

What had happened was a little bit on mindless and medicine-induced fun. Burn was sitting on Fizz's computer chair until she jumped on top of him and told him that Ol' Skool had left for some errands and they had the Dojo to themselves. The make-out session started right after: licks, kisses and moans.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" the seventeen-year-old asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The door was open. I had no place to knock!" the "thirteen"-year old shouted.

"What do you want?" Fizz asked as Burn helped her get up.

"I… I need some advice."

The couple stared at him confused.

"_Love_ advice."

"Ooh…" The tomboy looked at Burn. "It's for you," she said as she patted Burn's shoulder. She climbed her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

"I thought you felt better!" he complained.

"My mind says something, but my body says another thing." She covered herself to her head.

Burn looked at Ed. "So what do ya want to know?"

"How'd you get Fizz when you had no feelings for her?"

He looked at the mechanic's bed. One of her forest green eyes was looking at him, also curious about his answer.

"I had feelings for her. It was just hidden and untapped." Ed looked at Burn confused, but he continued. "When you get to know a person from the opposite gender, you harvest feelings and memories of the person. When you're in a hard situation and that person helps you, you realize how much you care and appreciate her and want to know her better. That's when feelings turn into love."

'_W-Wow…'_ The preteen blushed under her covers.

"That's deep," said Ed as he nodded in agreement to his friend's words.

"V-Very deep," she said as she uncovered herself. "What happened to your brain?"

"Nothin'," the eldest teenager said. "Does that answer _your_ question?" He looked at Ed, then at Fizz.

"Yes!" both couriers exclaimed.

"What do I have to do so I won't lose her?" the blue-eyed teenager asked.

"Confess to her! Before it's too late," Fizz said as she got out of her bed.

"But how?"

"How should we know?" the Dojo Leader said. "Our situation was med-controlled. My mind was so uncontrolled that I kissed her and she followed…" he trailed off. _'Or lead.'_

"Just find your own style to get her to know your feelings," Fizz said. "Just don't ask me for advice. Y'know that I'm not like the other girls. I'm not gonna be brainless when I'm with my boyfriend."

'_Well, when you don't have meds in your system, you won't.'_ He nodded. "Thanks," Ed said to the couple. "You can continue with your session." He left Fizz's room.

"So where were we?" Burn quoted himself from hours ago.

"Forehead, kiss, lick, moan," said Fizz with a sly smile. Burn sat as she walked towards him and sat on his lap. She placed her forehead with his and looked lovingly at him. "'Bout right here," she whispered.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked them.

'_Oh, no! Ol' Skool's back!'_ Burn thought frantically for an explanation of their body positions. "Checking her temperature. The Japanese do it this way, y'know."

"So how is she?" Ol' Skool raised an eyebrow.

He looked at the man. "She told me that she feels better and her temperature has fallen."

"Well, that's good." Ol' Skool looked at Fizz. "Now get down from him and go to sleep. I'll start making lunch for both of you."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

After Ol' Skool left, the young girl stood up. "He's right. I'm tired and I have to sleep."

"I'll call you when lunch is ready." Burn kissed her cheek and left. The alert gong rang in the Dojo and he saw the three couriers running towards Ol' Skool, who stopped working in the kitchen and typed something on his laptop. He followed the couriers. "What's wrong, Skool?"

"A double jacking," Ol' Skool explained.

'_Smack,'_ the eldest teen thought. Burn found those types of jackings very interesting and challenging. A courier group stole another one's package and it was up to them to steal it again and deliver it. Sometimes the two courier groups followed them and it was up to himself and Fizz to get them safe in another route. He smiled. _'Those were good times. Can't believe I hadn't realized my feelings from then. We're a good team.'_

"Burn, do ya wanna go? I know you like these types of jackings," the old man insisted.

The Dojo Leader looked at the door that divided the bedrooms from the Team Room. "But I gotta take care of Fizz."

"Don't worry 'bout me, Burn. Have fun. I'll stay here with Ol' Skool," a voice told him. He looked at the couch and saw that Fizz had poked her head from it. Burn noticed that her hair was messy and she was holding a blanket that covered her from the cold.

"Fizz, didn't I told you to sleep?" asked Ol' Skool.

"I was thirsty," she lied.

"Was?" he pointed out. She was very cautious with the words she said, so he thought it was strange.

"Am," she corrected.

"Ah…" He sighed. _'She must be very sick.'_ Ol' Skool looked at the dark-skinned teen. "You heard the girl, go!"

Burn smiled at her. "Thank you." He walked towards her and ruffled her already-messy hair. _'I can tell we were made for each other.'_ He looked at his team. "What're you doing looking at us for? Let's go!"

The three couriers nodded and ran to their Vehicle Room.

'_Fizz just wants Burn to be happy while he wants her safe and loved,'_ Ed thought and compared it to his current problem. "I just want Deets to be safe, loved and happy," he whispered very silently to Burn, who was next to him. "Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"I dunno, really," he admitted. "What did you thought about what I told you?"

"That I should confess as soon as possible," the "thirteen"-year old replied. "But I should also make her happy, safe and loved."

"I said that?" Burn said to himself as he tried to remember when he said something like that.

"But what if I don't know _how_ to make her happy, safe or even loved. Then I can't confess to her at all!"

"I don't remember saying that…" he pondered.

"You never said that."

"Oh… and how am I involved with your doubts?"

"You said to Ol' Skool that you wanted to help Fizz get better and she thanks you back by making you happy and letting you help on this drop."

"That's friendship and relationship."

"What new concept will you mess with me now?" Ed joked and he powered up. Burn hit him square behind the head. "Hey! What was that for?" he shouted.

"This is the most basic thing in a relationship. You have to treat her as a friend _and_ as a girlfriend. If you treat her too much from either side, something bad will happen."

"How do you know all this? You started a relationship a few hours ago!"

"You—" The seventeen-year-old was cut off.

"Hey guys! Will you hurry up!" Deets shouted.

Burn sighed in relief as he mounted his motorcycle and left. _'I really had no answer to that question.'_

* * *

**"_This is DJ Dive with _Courier Update_. A double jacking is in progress and it's looking like it could turn into a triple with the Dojo steps ahead. And speaking of the Dojo, there has been a switch off. Burn, the Dojo's leader, has returned to the scene, but Fizz, the Dojo's inventor and mechanic, hasn't been seen today. Might the Dojo be running with an illness? And if so, how did it passed? I have hutches and if those hutches are true, I'll be hearing from 'em soon enough."_**

Burn turned off his vehicle's radio. "She knows. We're dead."

"How do you figure?" Loogie asked him.

"How _can_ she get sick?"

"Being close to you yesterday," replied Dr. Pinch.

"And how _did_ she get sick?"

"Being _very_ close to you yesterday," said Deets with a giggle. "And today."

"That's what DJ Dive is saying. She thinks we're together," Burn said in a worried tone. _'Hope Ol' Skool didn't understood that last part.'_

"You two _are_ together," Ed pointed out. He was confused at his friend's reaction. Did he fear something?

Ignoring Ed's comment, the Dojo Leader looked at the street below. One of the Klowns' hover-cars passed by. "Are you two ready?"

Ed and Deets nodded to him and looked at the street. When the hover-car's passengers were not looking, they flew down with their vehicles.

"Uh, Burn?" started Loogie. "Why did you send them _before_ the other crew came?"

"Since we don't have Fizz or her gadgets for this drop, we have to disable the Klowns before the other crew comes."

"And you're planning something else here, aren't you?" Dr. Pinch asked.

"I'm always planning something," Burn said half-jokingly. He and Loogie looked down at the street.

The two couriers nodded at each other and rode behind the Klowns. They placed EMP patches behind the car, where a few of the hidden hovering mechanisms were. They waited a few seconds until the patches sparked up and disabled half of the car.

"Ready?" asked Ed.

Deets nodded and smiled at him. She flew above the car and grabbed the package from them. Ed jumped at the car and placed EMP patches at the car's driving wheel. His hover board was next to him and he jumped at it and abandoned the hover-car.

The Klowns shot glances at the two couriers and muttered with each other—even a few giggles. Their leader pressed on the breaks, but the feet-like breaks did not appear.

"It's not working," laughed their leader. He tried to turn the car, but he could not. They continued going on the street until they were out of Ed and Deets's sight.

The two Dojo couriers stopped in the middle of the street and laughed.

* * *

"It's working," Burn said with a grin. He looked at Dr. Pinch. "See, I told ya!"

"Someone's gonna mess your plan. Just wait."

"Do they count?" Loogie said as he pointed at the street.

"Maybe…" Burn and Dr. Pinch said in unison.

* * *

"The look on Dropo's face was hilarious," Deets laughed.

"Yeah," chuckled Ed. "Now let's get back to the Dojo before the other—"

"Thanks for using DNA," a chirpy voice said.

They looked back and saw a green hover-van flying right towards them. Not even when they had time to react, DNA's van hit both couriers and threw them off the street.

"Ed! Deets!" the two boys shouted. They had lost sight of them.

Burn raised his arm for his watch/communicator. He pressed a button and a neon green screen lit up to life. "Fizz? Ol' Skool? Someone there? We need help!"

* * *

"_Fizz, come in! I know you're there!"_

The young inventor looked at her communicator in her computer table. _'Please Burn, get me outta here!'_ She activated it. "Burn, what's wrong?"

"_We need back-up! Ed and Deets were rammed by a DNA van and we lost 'em from where we are. Tell Ol' Skool!'_

"Don't worry, I'm coming, guys!"

"_What?! No! You're sick!"_

"It's not like I'm dying, Burn. I'm coming, like it or not." Fizz discontinued their conversation. She walked towards her closet, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Ol' Skool, what's wrong?"

"Going somewhere, Fizz?" he asked.

"Y-Yes…" she said nervously, but then continued. "Ed and Deets went missing and they need me."

"I think I misunderstood Burn, but tell me this: did he said, "Tell Ol' Skool"?"

Fizz looked down. "Yes," she whispered. "But he needs my help…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"But _they_ need my help."

"The only way you can help is by resting and making yourself feel better."

"But I _am_ feeling better."

"It's funny, really. You feel better when you're with Burn or when he needs help."

"Well, he _has_ been taking care of me."

"You know what they say: what makes you happy, makes you healthy."

"What?!" She could not believe it. _'He knows!'_ She shook her head from the thought. "Ol' Skool, can I go out back and shoot myself?"

"Fizz…"

"What?"

* * *

"Ow…" Ed and Deets muttered in pain.

"Something landed on me," she said.

"It was me," he muttered. "Sorry."

Deets stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. "Don't worry 'bout it." She looked up.

"How low are we?" Ed asked as he looked up.

"Maybe low enough to find an ancient city," she joked.

"So…" He stood up. "Do we stay and wait for Burn and Loogie or do we find a way out?"

"Way out, please."

They started to walk. While walking, they noticed the area clearer more and more. Mountains of dirt, sand, rocks and trash created that area of the city. The area resembled Sector Nine, but it was much smaller and it was not Sector Nine because it was miles away from where they were. The area was dark brown while Sector Nine had a reddish brown glow.

"What is this place anyway?" Ed asked as he began to wonder.

"Underground something. Can't be Sector Nine."

"Hey, how can we be sure we're not going under this underground something?"

"Don't say that! Gives me the creeps." Deets shivered at the thought.

"Sorry…" he said in a low tone.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault, really. I get scared of some thoughts without a reason."

He did not answer. He was well kept in his thoughts.

'_I see,'_ Deets thought. "What's wrong, Ed? You've been kinda down today."

"Will they last?" he asked all of the sudden. He was trying to change the conversation.

"Burn and Fizz? Sure. They have a lot of stuff in common, and I know that if even if everyone objected their relationship, they would continue no matter what, even if they have to hide their relationship from everyone."

"Nice," he chuckled. "Have you've been practicing?"

"Maybe." She giggled. "Tell me, what's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Deets poked his shoulder.

"No," his voice grew louder.

Ed was going to tell her his problem, no matter how far she had to go. "Tell me." She poked him playfully on his ribs.

"No," he repeated.

"Tell me." She poked him behind the neck.

"No."

"Tell me." She flicked his ear.

"No."

"Tell me." She poked behind his head.

"No."

"Tell me." Deets went in front of him and started to walk backwards. She faced him and could see his annoyed expression. She giggled a bit; then poked his forehead.

"No," he sighed.

"Tell me." She poked him on the chest.

'_Might as well get it over with.'_ Ed stopped walking.

The girl also stopped. She watched as he climbed up a mountain of debris. _'What's he doing?'_

Ed sat at the top of the mountain. He looked down at the teen and started to contemplate her.

"Uh, Ed… What're you doing?" Deets asked.

He remembered all of his daily thoughts, the advice given and what he had seen. It was now up to her.

"Ed, you might fall!"

He did not mind. He only wanted an answer.

"Right…" Deets said to herself. She looked down, then up and shouted, "Y'know that I have my jet-glider, right? I can go up there now!"

The boy's eyes showed movement. He glared at the girl.

She understood. "Fine." Without touching her jet-glider's pack, she started to climb the mountain of junk.

His glare disappeared. _'Did she understood?'_

She giggled when she was halfway. "Instead of you following me…"

'_She did.'_ His lips curved in a smile.

"One day it had to be this way." Deets continued to climb. "Can't be the followed forever."

'_Of course.'_

"The courage to at least do this… did Burn help you?"

'_He did, but he didn't.'_ He pushed him.

A hand poked in the peak where Ed was. Then another and soon Deets had finished her short climb. She panted from fatigue. "So tired…"

"You get tired easily."

"I do not!" she spat.

"It was a short climb!"

"Do ya wanna stop talking?"

"Yes, I—"

Deets leapt at Ed. When their faces were close to each other, they locked lips. Then she felt his hands removing her jetpack, so he could place his hands on the small of her back and deepen the kiss.

It was like a finishing feeling… but it was also a starting feeling. After a long time of waiting, it took just one day—one day to figure it all out.

Pointless waiting.

The breathing, the moaning, the warmth. All worth it.

"See? At least I don't interrupt couples kissing," a voice called up in a near crystal blue abandoned hover-way. "Specially at Zero City's dump."

"Much, you mean?" Loogie said as he changed his gaze from the couple to his leader.

Burn smirked at his comment.

"Burn, Loogie, hey!"

Both teens turned their heads to the street. Two people were on their vehicles were closing on them. People whom they knew very well.

"Fizz? Ol' Skool?" Burn called with hints of shock and a bit of fear. _'We've got to be careful around him.'_ His morning thoughts about what the old man could do to their relationship crawled in his brain once again.

"What're you doing here?" added Loogie.

"You should be at bed, young lady!" shouted Dr. Pinch.

"Ol' Skool let me go with him," the redhead said. She walked towards her boyfriend and embraced his waist in a tight hug. While still hugging him, she looked down at the street. "So what's going on down there? Anything special?"

"Wha…? Fizz?!" The courier's face turned red with her actions—actions done in front of Ol' Skool. He turned his blushing and shocked face to him. "D-Did y-you overmedicate her or something?" he shuttered.

"Shut it. He knows," she told him in a calming voice.

**"_He what?!"_**

"Don't freak out yet. Let them have their moment."

"Let's see," Loogie said as he put his arms around Burn and Fizz. "Doubt, strange confession move, kissing, moa—aah!"

The seventeen-year-old gripped the teen's shoulder and arm and held him in an arm-lock in his back.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Dr. Pinch yelled.

"Why do you guys ruin moments?" Ed shouted from the mountain pile.

"Call it payback for yesterday night," Fizz told them.

"Night? No wonder you guys were loud," Ol' Skool said. "Couldn't sleep."

The preteen could feel Burn's body cringe and stiffen by the sound of the old man's voice. She looked up at him.

He had zoned-out. His eyes were staring at the horizon. Shivering in fear of his morning thoughts. _'Not now…'_

'_Ol' Skool won't do anything to us… right?'_

"You need any help getting up?" Ol' Skool said to the two couriers.

"No, our vehicles are still intact," said Deets. She walked towards where her jetpack glider laid and placed it on her back.

"You go. I left my board down there," Ed said. He watched as Deets activated her vehicle and left his side to the street. He jumped off the hill and slid through the junk and dirt to get to his board. When he got near, he called, "Torch!"

"What's up, man?" the pink AI said as he appeared before the spiky-haired teen.

"Can I jump from here, take the hill and get enough air to get to the street?"

"Sure, dude! Should look awesome." With a grin, Torch disappeared.

"Alright." Ed grinned. He dropped his compacted hover-board and it unfolded and activated by itself. With a sigh of relief that everything was over, he jumped on his board.

The teen stepped on a button on his board and pushed the air below his feet; his board started. It easily climbed over the hill and took air. After a brief trick in the air, Ed and his hover-board landed safely on the street.

"I'm hungry," he said as he put a hand on his growling stomach. "Let's go eat lunch."

"Good for me," Ol' Skool said with a smile.

"And me—" Fizz sneezed.

"Burn, check her temperature for me, will ya?"

Ed looked at his leader. He was still spaced out. "Burn, are you alright?"

Two small fingers pinched his arm. "Ow!" he yelped in pain. Finger did not pinch him; it was nails. His senses returned and he looked down.

The tomboy was looking up at him. "Did you hear what Ol' Skool said? Check my temperature." She smirked.

"_And_ the Japanese way," the old man joked.

"Hey, they _really_ do it that way!" exclaimed the dark-skinned teen. He kneeled to Fizz's height and placed his hand under her bangs. "You're heating up. You shoulda stayed at home and rest."

"I couldn't do that when I know people are in trouble. I never did put myself first." The young inventor smiled. Her vision turned to another person. "Right, Ed?"

"Right!" the blue-eyed teen said happily. "C'mon, let's eat!"

"He'd probably say anything to eat by now," whispered Dr. Pinch to Loogie.

"Nah… well, well… yeah. You're right." Loogie petted his puppet.

* * *

"Ga…" Fizz's head landed on the teen's shoulder. She was in a food-induced nap. Her body was wrapped in a lilac blanket. Her sleeping face was the only thing that showed.

"Sorry, Skool. Fizz fell asleep on the way," Burn said as he looked down to his crossed legs. "Let's start before she starts drooling the Niagara Falls."

"I'll be short here, Burn. Why?" he asked.

"'Cause I love her. I'd do anything to protect her."

"Not that why."

"Then what "why"?"

"Why didn't you two say something?"

"We feared we'd get ripped apart. Y'know, tell our parents, Fizz leaves, devastation, kidnapping, Sector Nine—"

"Burn…"

"'Kay, maybe not Sector Nine. It's not her favorite place to stay."

"Stop being sarcastic. I know your trick."

The seventeen-year-old sighed. "So what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing."

His orange eyes lit up. "Nothing?"

"I'm not the one who's gonna mess with your personal lives. If you don't wanna tell your parents, it's not my problem. I'm just your boss. But if you're asking me as a friend, I'm suggesting you to tell them now."

"To rip us apart faster?" His eyes darkened.

"No! Burn, you're not always the one to hide secrets, especially to your family; and when you do, it's to protect someone, including yourself. Fizz isn't the girl to do that also. Do it now. They'll go easy on you, and I know they'll love Fizz."

"And hopefully hers will like me."

"Nh-mmm…" sighed the sleeping girl's blissful voice.

"She's biting and Niagara Falls has just open. Means we've got to go," Burn said as he ruffled the preteen's hair.

"She bites?" Ol' Skool asked surprised.

"And pinches hard!" The teen grabbed his girlfriend's blanket-covered body and took her away towards her room.

"You tempted him, didn't you?"

Burn looked down at her and sighed. "Didn't mean to, but a bit. He needed to get comfortable in his own skin around her. So I showed him."

"True…"

"Hey, guys!" Ed shouted at them. He and Deets ran up to them.

"What did Ol' Skool say?" asked Deets as she looked at the young mechanic in her leader's arms.

"He accepts what our parents will say," said Fizz. "I tried to sleep, but Burn ain't that comfortable," she joked.

"Gonna talk with your parents tonight then?"

"What do you think, Burn?"

"Let's call 'em tonight to tell them we've got something important to show them," Burn said as he placed a hand on her bangs. "You can't go tonight anyway. You're sick, remember?"

"Alright," she said as she closed her eyes and cuddled near his chest. "Good night!"

"It's not even night—" Ed was cut-off.

"Good night!" she yelled.

"Hey, you two!" Burn turned to where Ol' Skool's tent/room was. "Don't lose your toughness over this. We might miss the old Burn and Fizz."

"I won't miss the old Burn…" the dark blue-haired courier said to himself.

"What'd you say, Hotshot?" Burn's fist flew and hit Ed's arm.

"Ow…" he muttered. "Maybe not. You wouldn't be as rough and competitive to me. Is that even a good thing?"

"Ed, Deets, I need you two here!" Ol' Skool hollered.

"Alright!" the couple replied. They looked back at their two friends and saw that they were already leaving to their rooms. They turned to Ol' Skool's tent-like room and walked towards it.

"Ed? Deets?" he called.

"Yes, we're here," said Deets as she and Ed sat crossed-legged. "What do you want us for?"

"Unlike Burn and Fizz, I can have a say over this relationship since I created Ed."

The couple winced. He was telling the truth. He _had_ a say.

"Then say your say. We trust you, Ol' Skool," said Ed as he looked at Ol' Skool in a determined look.

'_The determination in his eyes…'_ It was not something he would show, but he showed it. He had confidence. _'Around her… because of her.'_ He laughed.

"C'mon, Skool! Tell us!" Deets exclaimed.

"Why not earlier? C'mon, in the first day I expected one of you two to make a move! Burn helped. Loogie and Fizz have tried. Yesterday, it should've been you two disturbing my sleep! Sorry, Burn and Fizz…"

They all laughed. They all knew very well—it was all true.

"Fizz! You stole this from me when I was sleeping?!" Burn's yell penetrated the room.

She laughed hysterically as her steps came into the room. "Nah-nah!"

The couple and the man went out and saw the sick redhead on the small bridge jumping up and down. Her boyfriend was panting near the exit with a small pill bottle at hand.

"Ol' Skool, you overmedicated her, didn't you?" asked Burn as he continued to regain breath.

"She only has two meds, right? Yours? I haven't given her anything but food," Ol' Skool replied.

"What food, exactly?" He glared at the man.

"Don't worry, it's not a sugar rush," Fizz said as she stopped jumping. "Nor a med rush."

"You are something, are you?"

"Maybe…" She smirked. Fizz ran towards Burn, but moved in the last minute so he would not grab her. She ran to the exit.

"Gotcha!" Dr. Pinch laughed.

Loogie appeared on the exit and grabbed the girl. He turned her backwards and grabbed her by the legs. He laughed, "See, Fizz? We worked undercover."

"No, you don't," Ed told him. "Unless Burn asked for your help."

"Or you were bored," said Deets. "Which explains a lot and makes more sense."

"I was bored," Loogie admitted.

"And it's time to sleep," Burn said. He grabbed the girl's arms. "C'mon, you can rest all you want."

She smiled. "Maybe if _some_ people let me." Fizz looked at Deets.

"We won't," joked the pink-haired teen.

"You can let go now, Loogie." The redhead looked at the courier holding her legs. "I feel like a hammock."

"Whee!" Loogie swayed her legs. "Now you _are_ one!"

"Loogie, stop it!" she exclaimed. Suddenly her eyes started to close in a sleepy manner. "Stop it…" Then she fell asleep.

"Loogie, how'd you know?" Burn asked surprised.

He let go of her legs. "My sister did it to me when I was annoying her."

"Thanks… for once," he whispered. "Maybe that'll calm her nerves."

"Or yours?" Deets raised an eyebrow.

"No. I trust that my parents'll like her. She fooled all of us of being a saint, right?" he joked.

The pink-haired girl looked at her watch. "You have five minutes before we start a racquet."

"Right." The orange-eyed courier ran out of the room with Fizz in his arms.

"Can I help make a racquet?" Loogie asked the couple.

"Yeah, go to the rooms," replied Deets.

"'Kay," he said happily as he took off to follow the couple.

"So, where were we?" Ed asked as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"On the couch."

And indeed, it was true. Love could change a person, for better or for worse. But it is within the person to decide how much to change because too little or too much a change is the effect of the person to either be a good or bad partner.

Being a partner also means to give up time for the loved one—time for love, time for happiness and time to protect. Too little or too much time can also affect a relationship.

"So…" Ed started after he had kissed his girlfriend a few times. "What ticked you off?"

"You…" Deets said as she kissed him again. "Just being you."

"That answers my question. Thanks!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I don't know what to say about this, really. Part of this was written about a year ago so I need to perfect this story when I start re-writing a few of my old stories. Need to perfect my romantic senses for Ed/ Deets, is more likely (of course, duh!). I need inspiration for it. I always comment about that. When the show finished, I would've had more chances of writing it normally, but since I didn't had my writing skills yet, nothing popped in my mind. Gah! I _need_ inspiration!

That's all for now.


End file.
